1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board game apparatus and board games generally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of board games have enjoyed popularity with children and adults for many years. These games have been developed about a wide variety of themes and some of the themes have included various types of monsters or fictional characters, with an object being to avoid capture or destruction by the monster and the winner of the game being the player last remaining in play after all of the other players have been captured or destroyed by the monster.